Tiger and the Blossom
by Khristo
Summary: It's time for the Jounin exams and everyones preparing but something unexpected happens, forcing Sakura to run away. But fate puts her into danger and its up to a young boy to save her. From others and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was a bright morning in Konoha, even as the first rays of light shone in everyone's window. But it is in one particular window that we start our story. It was a small apartment window but it's not the location, it's where the ray landed. Right ontu the eyelid a blond-haired boy. A groan came from him as the light hit. "Stupid sun." he muttered as he threw his covers off ontu his already messy floor. _'My first order as Hokage, I swear, will to get rid of the damn sun'_ But despite this his grumpy demeanor quickly vanished and brightened quite a bit at the thought of this morning's breakfast. Miso Ramen. Humming a rough tune as he boiled some water. "Come on!" he yelled even as he placed the hardened noodles in. Though impatient as he was, if it was one thing Naruto Uzamaki knew, it was definetly Ramen. Heh, You'd think he would eat like regular food. But with this boy, it's ramen morning , noon, and night. Once it was finished Naruto dug in eagerly and quickly finished it up. _"Well better go get dressed and get to the traiing grounds'_ Grabbing his orange jumpsuit and running outside with his trademark grin. "Allright! Time to show what I'm made of!" Naruto kicked up dust as he ran through the town., earning glares as he did. "Hey! Morning Fuzzy Brows!" Naruto yelled as he passed another boy his age with said brows. "Naruto-san! Stop calling me that!" Naruto just gave a backwards peace sign as he continued on. "Ah such is the power of ones- WHACK!- ow!….Neiji-san?" White eyes and long black hair greeted him. "Don't even start doing that crap today Lee." Neji walked off, leaving Lee to rub the back of his head. "Don't underestimate the power of youthfullness Neji!"

It was quiet at the team 7's training ground. Really the only sound was a pink-haired kunoichi's heartbeat as she stared and blushed at her broody love. "Sasuke-kun." She said. "You know..noones around and…" Sakura got a little too close to the Uchiha and he pushed her away. "Back off." was all he said and went back to his brooding.. Sakura wore a hurt expression and was about to say something but a loud voice cut her off. "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst ontu the scene as Sakura jumped up startled. But that quickly changed. "Naruto! How dare you scare me like that!" and bonked him on the head. "Ah! I'm sorry!" but Naruto's expression quickly went blank.. "uh..did something happen?" Sakura shook her head. "No, naruto." **"Like he needs to know."** Inner Sakura remarked. Naruto was about to speak but just then a certain figure suddenly POOFED! Into the field. "Yo." He said monotonously. "Kakashi-sensei! Your'e late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. "Sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path so I had to walk around."

"You used that excuse yesterday!"

"I did? Hmm. I need to get more creative.."

"We can still hear you!"

"And?"

"Well..uhh."..They didn't have anything to say to that. Kakashi smirked under the mask"Anyway the Hokage has informed me that you 3 are ready." Sasuke finally spoke up. "Ready for what?"

Kakashi 's eye gave off a serious stare. " The Jounin exams."

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"The Jounin exams." Kakashi said in his usual monotone. Naruto you could say was more than ecstatic. "Yeahaaaa! Bring em on!" and Naruto began jumping around like a little kid. Sasuke gave a loud "Hn" but on the inside he was just a little glad. _'Can't blame him, hell I'm a little excited about it too'_ Sakura though seemed a little worried. Though she had trained with Tsunade she hadnt properly tested to see how she did in a real battle. Naruto gave her a big smile. "It'll be okay Sakura! You'll do fine!" He yelled. Though truly on the inside he had his doubts. "Ok, now that we got that tomfoolery out of the way I have something to tell you. Though the exams are a month away and you are strong as well but this exam is not like the Chuunin exams. Which you all remember all too vividly." They nodded. "The opponents you are going to face will be harder, tougher, and faster than anyone you've ever faced. Even Zabuza was no more than a Chuunin. Since I know personally how this test is I'll be training you two harder than you've ever been. Hardly food or sleep. You have too much to do. And so little time."

"Wait, the two of us?" Sasuke said in his usual way. Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, you and Naruto. Tsunade has already agreed to continue Sakura's training." They nodded. "Good, that's all so get a good night's rest, we start first thing tommorow." And with that he poofed away leaving the three to themselves. But Naruto ran off to his favorite Ramen shop to celebrate. Sasuke started to walk away but was stopped by a tug on his arm by Sakura. "Let go" was all he said but she didn't' let go. "Sasuke-kun, I know this exam means a lot to you but please don't overdo it.. I don't want you hurt." Sasuke gave a little smile and that just brightened her world but then he spoke, "I hate weaklings." And pulled away from her. Leaving her staring at his back as he walked off and away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The training was tortuous over the month but every single one of the rookie 9 put their heart and souls into it. Even Sakura was training hard. Hardly a word she spoke, devoting all the time she had to training. Tsunade looked on at her student with pride. _'It wont be long now before she'll give me a run for my money' _She gave a silent cough . "Sakura, that's enough for today. You need a rest and don't worry youre more than strong enough for him.." Tsunade added even before Sakura could reply. Tsunade knew the reason she was training so hard. It was for that Uchiha boy. Pushing her out of the door before she could even protest and closing the door. _'Get him girl'_

'_Well it's no use in arguing with her.'_ Sakura smiles and goes to look for her Sasuke-kun. To show him how strong she's gotten and prove her love for him. _'Today Sasuke, youre going to be mine.'_

She found him at the same spot where they always trained with Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi looked up at the young kunoichi. "Hey naruto lets go get some ramen." He offered cause at that moment he wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. Naruto was more than happy but something bugged him. Kakashi-sensei..why are you going with me to eat ramen? You never eat Ramen with me."

Kakashi started walk off slowly. "Theres a disturbance in the force."

"huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"There's a disturbance in the force."

"Huh?"

"nevermind. Let's just go" Kakashi said quickly and naruto followed, slightly still confused. Sakura waited for them to leave and then walked up to Sasuke, smiling. "Hey Sasuke-kun!", Sasuke just glared. "You don't take a hint do you?" Sakura stared blankly. "Huh?" He just shook his head, sighed and continued some taijutsu exercises. "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I meant what I said."

"But I'm not a weakling!"

"Hn. Prove it."

"Fine." So Sakura marched right up to a nearby tree and punched it 3 times. Toppling it and sending it down. ((A/N: Timmber!)) " Ha! Hows that?"

Sasuke stared at the tree for a minute then sighed. "You cant take a hint can you?" Sakura gave a blank stare. _'Didn't we just go over this?' _ When she didn't answer, he sighed again. "Sakura…I'm not interested in you. I never was. Your ugly, you have a big forehead, I don't need to go on. Why wont you take a hint?"

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes even before he finished the last word. _'No, Sasuke doesn't mean it! Hes just playing a joke! Or it's naruto in disguise trying to get me to hate Sasuke' _ "Ok, apparantly you don't understand. I hate you." Sakura flung herself at him. Locking him a a frantic hug. "No1 You don't mean it! It's not true!" Though the look in his eyes as she gazed at them told her the cold hard truth. He then smiled at her and sakura noticed the dark gleam in his onyx eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At that exact time a teenaged boy was walking down a dirt path. If one looked at him you would see unruly spiky brown hair violent blue eyes and two triangle marks under his eyes. He wore a long zipper green coat that went down a little below his waist with long sleeves and blue baggy jumppants and wore goggles with golden lenses on his head. And right now he was singing a little tune. "One- is like a dream come true" 

_Two- just wanna be with you_

_Three- just wait and see, you're the only one for me_

_Four- repeat steps 1-2-3_

_Five- make ya fall in love with me_

_And every time I think my work is done _

_I start back at one---_

And then it happened…a pink haired girl burst out from the foliage and tripped right ontu the dirt path and just lay there crying. At first he was surprised and embarassed because he got caught singing but the state of the girl quickly changed and he went up to her and helped her up to her feet and they looked into each other's eyes.

That's when their lives changed .

Read and Review….

Sasuke: If you review you get free pieces of Pocky.

Me: My Pocky! Damn you!

Sasuke: That's what you get for making me seem like a bad guy.

Me: ….that does it. You asked for it. –turns around and uses wind jutsu to kill every single sasuke fangirl-

Ha! Now what!

Sasuke:…I thank you with all my heart. You saved me! Thank you! –runs off- I'm free! –hopskips-

Me:………..dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

And any flames sent by sasuke fangirls will be added to the wood under sasuke's feet and flamers will have to watch as Sasuke burns!..That'll teach him not to mess with my Pocky.

Naruto:………..

Me: I don't have a problem.

Naruto:. –watches sasuke burn-……why didn't I think of that?

Sakura just stared with wet eyes at this young man who was holding her. His blue eyes seemed to gaze right through her and his hands..they were so…warm. Sakura just kept staring while Inner Sakura was throwing a fit. **'Damn, he's hot! I want him! He's mine!' **But Sakura turned her head remembering why she was crying in the first place. Because of some cute guy. His hands gripped her harder. And his eyes kept staring. But this time coldly. "Who put that bruise there?" _Eep!_ Sakura's hand shot up to cover the mark. " It-it's nothing. Just training. Got hurt. Silly me." He frowned. Obviously not convinced. A voice called out from the foliage. "Sakura!" _'No…it's him.'_ Sakura tried to get out of the strangers grasp but to no avail and the cries got louder and louder until Sasuke entered from the foliage. "Sakura! Oh I'm so glad I found you! I'm sorry for…who's this?" Sasuke looked at the stranger intently. "Who're you?" The stranger just glared and put himself between Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura, who is this" Sasuke asked again since he wasn't getting any answers from the stranger. "I..I. don't know." She stammered. "Take your hands off of Sakura!-chan!" yelled an all too familiar voice. Naruto charged at the stranger head on. But went right through him! "uwhat?" Naruto was confused. Which was evident by all the question marks above his head. _He's not a shdow clone or a water clone..but he's not affected….wait'_ "Naruto, hes moving too fast for you to see." The stranger smirked. Though Naruto was still confused. "Argh! Too much! I don't need to know how to beat you! I'll rescue Sakura-chan!" And he charged again but forming seals with his hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and multiple shadow clones appeared and attacked from every direction.. Still nothing. "Argh! I don't understand! What do you want with Sakura-chan!" The stranger ignored them and turned to Sakura who was quite confused as well. On multiple things. "Well this certainly is interesting" said a voice in it's usual monotone. "I may have to put up my book for this one." "Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto. "I know I'll get her from him."

"No that's not what I want!"

"Hmm?"

"You stiffed me at the Ramen bar!"

Kakashi sweatdropped, "I never said I was paying for you."

"Argh! You tricked me!"

Kakashi smirked and inspected his opponent. He was completely open and so Kakashi took out a kunai and attacked his opponent. Faster than the three could see the two clashed and stayed at a stalemate both trying to push each other back. "Kakashi's one eye opened wide. The boy wasn't using a weapon but his bare hands! His hand held a flat side of the kunai. Jumping back and breaking the struggle he jumped forward again and they clashed again but no stalemate but kept jumping around and clashing. Kakashi rushed his opponent but the boy dodged around palm striked kakashi in his stomach and then another to his head. Kakashi was well enough surprised and fell down but flipped in midair and landed on his feet. "Youre good. Guess I'll have to use this." Taking his hand and revealing his sharingan eye. "Now I'll be able to see your every movement.." the look on the boys face said it all. Kakashi waited and looked into the boys eyes. Reading his mind when he would attack. "Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Your reputation precedes you."

"Oh so you've heard of me? I'm flattered."

"As am I. But I'll stand down for now. I have no wish to fight you."

Kakashi almost seemed to sigh under the mask. "Aww but I was just getting warmed up."

The boy and Kakashi jumped down to the three waiting chuunin. "Kakashi-sensei! Whats going on? What happened? Youre all cool now.I'm confused.!" Naruto yelled seeing the boy and Kakashi side by side. "We got to know each other." Kakashi lightly chuckled at his joke. "Still doesn't answer what he was doing with Sakura" Sasuke stated. Kakashi looked to the boy, "Oh yeah about that..mind filling us in?" The boy looked at a nervous Sakura. _'Oh Kami! What if he tells Kakashi-sensei about the bruise?'_

"She tripped while running. I just helped her up."

"Oh and the mark on her cheek?" _'Ah! Kakashi-sensei saw the bruise?'_ She stared helplessly at the boy. The situation was now in his hands now. But what was he going to say? Tapping a big rock with his foot he said, "Rocks'll do that if they hit your face." _'And he stated it so matter-of-factly too!'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well ok if that's what you say. But why are you here anyway?" The boy seemed to be trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I was on my way to the Jounin Exams but found out they weren't for awhile so just looking around for a village to stay at until it's time. I've heard theres a Hidden Village of the Leaf but cant find it…guess that's why I cant find it. Aha." He laughed sheepishly. "That'll be the reason," said Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, "Well if you're in need of a place to stay then you need to speak with our Hokage. She may let you stay but you'll need to be taken in first." The boy nodded. "Oh well knew I'd get into trouble with the law sooner or later." and grinned. "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto I want you to take him to the Hokage. I'll be there in a little bit.." the boy was about to sqy something but Kakashi gave him a stern glare and he just kept quiet. But instead went over to Sakura. "Hello there. Sakura is it?" she nodded and was instantly in a warm embrace. "uh..um." she didn't know what to say. But it felt..so warm and cozy. So she hugged back. Naruto had his mouth agape and for once couldn't say anything at all while Sasuke silently trembled with jealousy. '_Jealously? I'm not jealous! I don't even like her!…..then why am I feeling like this?'_ The two stopped and Sakura couldn't help but blush violently when she saw everyone saw. "Um..what was that for?" He just smiled "You looked like you could use a hug. Now come on lead the way or I'll get lost." The four walked away and Kakashi fell to his knees coughing up blood. _'Those hits hurt more than I realized. Seems that I'll be okay but I broke a rib or two. ..ow. He forfeited but if the match continued..who knows who would've won?.Just who is that kid?'_ "well better get going." Kakashi got up and walked in the direction of the others. "Ow"

Review…I wont beg..i refuse.

Sakura: Master the readers say they'll never give you Pocky if you don't beg.

Me: Plz!- gets down on knees-

Sakura: I was joking….-sweatdrop-

Me: So was I..-cough-

Sakura: Riight.

Me: Don't judge me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A big thanks to all whom reviewed

I just woke up, so I have nothing funny to say right now

Sasuke: Hey I'm back

Me: What? I killed you!

Sasuke: Too bad for you that I was revived by fangirl magic.

Me: …..dammit

The stranger stood outside the doors to the Hokage. The two guards eyeing him suspiciously. Ig noring them and continuing through. He went up to the front desk and asked to see the Hokage. "Sorry sir but the Hokage is very busy right now. You'll have to make an appointment." He sighed, _Great. Now I have to wait'_ But a loud snore erupted from the Hokage's door. The stranger sweatdropped. "Oh are you sure about that?" The girl sighed defeatedly, "Tsunade-sama, why do you do this to me?" She got up and barged in on the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama! Wake up this instant! You have work to do! And look at all these papers not done!" she yelled. Tsunade opened her eyes and moaned, "It's too much work Shizune..hey I know! As Hokage I order you to finish these papers while I attend to other business." And promptly attemted to go to sleep. "Tsunade-sama.." tears came down her face at looking at the stack of papers "Not fair…but Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade awoke with a start. "Hm? Wha? Papers done?"

"No Tsunade-sama, theres someone here to see you." Tsunade came fully awake at seeing the boy. "Well I suppose I can spare a few moments of my time, come sit down and let's get down to business." The boy sat down and watched Shizune grab the papers and go to the other corner of the room, whining the whole time. "So what is it you need?" Tsunade asked. He replied without hesitation. Tsunade went to the window and watched outside as she thought about what he said. After awhile of awkward silence she turned towards the boy, "I'll let you stay in the village for this, however no troublemaking or there will be consequences. You'll be staying with Hatake Kakashi and will have to join one of our small teams, as you may want to train for the exams. ..hmm yes Kurenai's team will do nicely. Now you may have tonight to yourself but you will join your team tomorrow morning by the big oak tree. Is that clear?" The boy nodded. And proceeded to exit the door. "Wait, what's your name by the way?" He looked over his shoulder at her, "Khristo Nekori" and left. Tsunade's mouth was left agape and her face blue. Shizune walked up casually to her. "You put a cat in the same team as a dog didn't you?" Tsunade nodded. Shizune sighed, "Oh this is going to be just great." Tsunade sighed as well, "Yeah I know. My bad. Now get back to work Shizune." Shizune cried silent tears at the papers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking outside Khristo decided to tour around the town and get a feel for it since he was going to be here for a few weeks. The town didn't seem half-bad and the people were friendly enough. Especially the girls who kept staring at him and coming up to him and flirting and asking him questions. Khristo just smirked and the girls swooned. Deciding it was getting too crowded Khristo said goodbye, much to their dismay, and jumped to the rooftops. Now if only could figure out where Kakashi lived………

Slumped by a tree watching the river sat Sakura. Mind trying to figure things out everything that happened today. Her fight with Sasuke, the mystery guy showing up, the hug..she sighed, it was almost too much for one day. A shadow to her left came down and she jumped up, startled. But it was just the mystery guy. She let out a breath, "You scared me" and sat back down. He grinned, "My bad." And sat down next to her. And for awhile they just sat there together watching the river flow in silence. The boy decided to break the silence though, "Name's Khristo by the way." Sakura nodded lightly, "Khristo.." she muttered testing the sound of it, "Khristo, why did you help me?" She had to ask, it was bugging her. Khristo turned his face towarrds her and gave a catlike grin, "Guess I'm a sucker for beautiful green eyes." Sakura blushed lightly and turned back to the river, which was now playing patterns of the sun on its surface. The warmth of the sun spread across her face, and attempted to lean on the tree but fell on Khristos chest. "Ah! Sorry" she said and was about to get up but couldn't. His arm was over her shoulder and she felt so warm so she just smiled and cuddled up to him. She couldn't resist, it just felt so good. Khristo soon heard her silent breath, signalling she had fallen asleep. He gave a small smile and laid back enjoying the company as much as she was and soon fell asleep as well.

Ok, I know some readers are looking for the action part of this story but all I can say is that its coming up.

And I will be introducing the other characters of naruto as well in the next chapter or two.

Sasuke: Don't know why Sakura can't be mine…

Me: you're still whining about that?

Sasuke: …shut up dobe.

Me: Is that the only insult you know?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't' own, don't sue.

A/N: Oyo everybody! Sorry for the delay in the update but I spent a couple nights at a friends. Frankly right now I'm tired and sore from all the wrestling and sparring but I have to update or you'll all strangle me. I cant believe you guys are making me do this with blistered hands. (Too much fighting games) But oh well, read on!

Night fell quickly as the two lay there together silently. The night was quiet until one cricket decided it was time to do his job and made his annyoing noise. Sakura stirred and moaned, not wanting to get up but reality hit her and she was wide-awake. And upon seeing the time of day she cursed loudly, "My parents are gonna kill me when I get home!" And gave a running start but promptly tripped onto her face. "Ow! Who in the hell-!" and she saw Khristo silently sleeping in his own peaceful way. Her anger was quickly diminished and replaced by a slight blush. _'I can't believe we spent a whole day just laying there together. Sakura what is wrong with you? You just had a fight with Sasuke, met him and already getting yourself in deep. What..is..this..feeling that I get when he's around me. I just feel so warm and…safe.' _She sat there for a moment contemplating her feelings when she came back to reality and got up ontu her feet and started to walk off but was agin stopped. "You know, it would be faster if I took you." Khristo spoke lightly, not even stirring from his spot. A little bit startled Sakura jumped up. "Ah!" **"Don't scare me like that!" Inner Sakura yelled. **"No thanks. I can make it on my own thank you very much" she huffed But he smiled. Sakura se4nsed the oncoming danger, "No-! Don't you--Argh!" was all she could get out before Khristo picked her up and ran off before she could blink. He carried her and ran so fast that Sakura had to hold on for dear life. It went on like this for a minute then he stopped with her still in his arms, "Um..now where is your house?"

"Baka!"

"You want to get home or not?" She was silent for a couple seconds and told him where it was. And they were off again in a blur. Though this time Sakura found out she actually liked the violent rush of the wind. They quickly landed in front of her house and he let hewr down, though she was a bit wobbly. He just stood there and watched as she opened the door to her house and looked back at him, "Bye." She said and he smiled back and disappeared in a blur. Sakura sighed and went into her house, closing the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning quickly came as Khristo was already waiting for his new team by the big oak tree. At least he hoped it was an oak and the right one. But this worry was diminished when a dark haired woman walked near him, "Nekori Khristo, I presume?" Khristo gave a nod. "Then you must be Kurenai-sensei." She gave her own nod. "Okay since you're the first here get to work, a thousand push ups, a thousand sit ups, a thousand kicks to the kick stump, now get started." Khristo sighed. _'Just like home.'_ And started with vigor. Kurenai just watched this boy do all her tasks. She sweatdropped. She was kidding about this. He was just starting close to his last kick on the kick stump wqhen the rest of the team arrived and watched him. Khristo finished with a powerful roundhouse kick and knocking the kick stump off its roots. Khristo slumped to the ground. _'Yep, just like home.'_ He turned to Kurenai to see what to do next and noticed three others. Not knowing what to say he just waved sheepishly and came up to them. And as he passed Kurenai she said, "I was joking." And he stopped and sweatdropped then sat down with the others. Right next to a girl with blackish-blue hair and who was fidgetty. Khristo didn't pay any mind to it though and looked at his other teamates, One had a weird chakra signature and wore sunglasses. The other had long unruly black hair and had a dog in his shirt. Yes a dog, Khristo couldn't understand it either but he didn't say anything. Kurenai sat in front of them and glared at her team. Which made them all stiffen up and pay attention. "Ok, it seems we have a new addition to our team. His names Nekori Khristo. He'll be training with us until the exams so don't get cozy! Now Khristo…" She turned her glare on him. He gulped. "Mind telling us a little about yourself?" Khristo mentally sighed in relief. _'Well this is embarassing'_ he thought as the three looked at him. "Well, as you already know my name's Nekori Khristo. I like Pocky, stargazing, and feeling the wind on my face. I don't like people who are only out for themselves, people who try to take my Pocky, and spiders." They stared at him questioningly. "What?..theyre gross and evil." The stares still continued. "Anyways, my goal is to be known in history as the greatest ninja of my element." The dog-boy raised a question, "What element?"

"Wind" he replied without hesitation., "Now this is really awkward…..can I get your names?" dog-boy smiled, "Names Kiba and this here is Akamaru." The dog barked his greeting. The shades guy was next. "Aburame Shino." He said in a slight monotone. _'This guy is cool!'_ Khristo thought and nodded. The girl was a little slower than the other two but she managed to stammer out "H-Hyuuga H-Hin-Hinata" Khristo smiled at her and she turned away fast and twiddled her fingers. _'You know, her shyness is actually cute.'_

Kurenai broke in the conversation, "Ok now that we've got this outta the way get off yer bums and get to training!" With a start and a "Yes M'am!" they got up. Khristo wondered what to do next and watched as the Hyuuga girl practiced palm strikes on a tree. Each hit producing a dull -Whap-. Khristo walked right up next to her. Not uttering a sound or word, just standing there watching her every move. After awhile she finally noticed him and gave a jump. "Ah! What I-is it Khisto-san?" He sighed. "Just watching and please don't call me Khristo-san. Makes me feel old."

"Okay…umm why are you watching me?" and twiddled her fingers she said with her head down. "Look, if we're gonna talk the least you can do is look me in the eyes." A 'Sorry' was all she could say but still her head was down. Khristo sighed, _'This might take awhile.' _ "Hinata was it? I see you're favorable to palm strikes. I know a few palm strikes secrets that I could teach you, that is if you want them."

Appearing slightly interested she asked, "H-hai. But what do you want in return?" and at her own thoughts blushed deeply and twiddled her fingers furiously. Khristo almost laughed, "No Hinata-chan. Nothing like that, just no more khristo-san or khristo-sama or kami forbid khristo-sensei." She giggled lightly at his expression when mentioning 'khristo-sensei'. Shaking his head khristo stepped closer to the tree. "Ok first secret hinata-chan." Khristo took a stance, concentrated for a moment. A deep, long sigh, "Secret Technique: Highwind Palm!" and Khristo Palm striked the air in front of him and a force of air pushed a big tree backwarrds about 15 ft. Hinata stared in shock as did the others who saw. Khristo turned around and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

Frankly I'm getting tired of saying this but I guess some people need to be reminded.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

To all my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated.

Sasuke: Only cause you don't get many.

Me: You again?

Sasuke: Yeah, I'm back. What about it?

Me: Good thing I planned ahead….Sesshomaru sic em boy!

Sesshomaru: With pleasure..but call me boy again and I will have to kill you. –turns sasuke into spam-

Me: Ok don't call you boy..got it…what about homeboy? Homeslice? Brotha' from anotha motha?

Sesshomaru: ……

Sakura sat silently with her team. There was no "Sasuke-kun!" Nothing. Even Naruto knew better than to say anything. And that's saying something. She hadn't seen Khristo for a whole week. And couldn't help but think of him. _'I mean it's not like I like him or anything. He just helped me out a little. That's all.' _Is what she kept telling herself but she knew better than that. In the little time they knew each other he had grown on her. Kakashi poofed into the field. "Hello." "You're late!"

" Sorry I'm late there was a new edition of Icha Icha Paradise on sale and I just had to get it."

"Liar!" he yelled. Sakura and Sasuke just started at Naruto. "Umm Naruto? I think he's actually telling the truth." Naruto just gave a blank look. "uwah?" and Kakashi gave a smilke underneath his mask. "I like to keep you on your toes." Naruto frowned in thought. "But then how will we know if you're telling the truth or not?" Kakashi was silent for a moment then appeared thoughtful. "Hmm. Didn't think about it that way."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Thanks Naruto. Thanks a lot." Sakura sighed. _'Everything so crazy arounfd these guys.'_ They had a small training session since there were no missions available that day. And having some free time meant nothing to do except wander around aimlessly. But as she started her walk she was stopped by a voice. "Sakura! Wait!" She turned around, "Hey Khristo..wher've you….." she stoppedwhen she noticed it wasn't Khristo. Sasuke looked at Sakura, a little bit ruffled at bieng called that pompous-no good-interferering-goody goody. "Sakura, we need to talk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Khristo sat there leaning against a tree as he watched Hinata practice the technique. Over and over again. He wanted to stop her as she looked ready to collapse at any moment but he knew she wouldn't let him. She paused for a breather and then continued. Khristo could only shake his head. She'll never quit. But maybe that's what he likes in women. A strong determination. But why is he thinking like this about Hinata and Sakura? He can't stay long,..theres no reason..to come back after the exams right? Right? Khristo shook this from his head. Don't think about the future. Think about the now. A –thud- later and Hinata was finally down. Khristo got up and picked her up. Though he didn't know why. He just did and it didn't help that he didn't know where she lived. Sighing he decided just to lean her against the tree. Her white eyes closed and her skin sheening from the sweat and sun. Khristo couldn't help but stare. Shaking his head of any thoughts that might make him start reading Icha Icha Paradise, he shook Hinata to wake her just a little. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to wake up. When he thought she was awake enough he gave her a soldier pill. The pill took effect almost immediately. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Wha-?" Khristo smiled. "Hey, take it easy. Take a break, you've been at it all day." She would've said something but he gave her a smile. Not his usual smirk or grin, but a smile. She couldn't help but blush and turn around. And Khristo bieng a litle thickheaded just sighed and turned her around gently "Listen, I don't ask for much but when were talking I'd like you to at least—"he stopped when he noticed their faces were a little too close. Close enough to….Both knew how close they were but neither moved. Their breaths mixed in the short space between them. The long silence was finally broken when Hinata stammered. "k-K-Khristo?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"T-there's a spider on your head." Khristoo turned blue. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

That's it for this chapter. I'll update again tomorrow. Ok, some of you may have noticed that I update twice a day and wonder why. Easy. I have nothing to do! Too much spare time can be mentally hazardous. Keep out of reach of children.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

(A:N) A Big Thanks to my reviewers and their comments. I love you guys! The support I'm getting from you all is really keeing my youthful spirit burning! –sunset appears from nowhere-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: Stop saying that. You're giving me a headache.

Me: -moth agape cause hes still alive- Why don't you stay dead?

Sasuke:I can't die. I'm an avenger.

Me: Oh kami not the avenger speech.

Sasuke: My brother killed my whole clan, leaving me alone so I –

Me: La! La! La! La! I can't hear you! Deedeedaaaa!

Hinata was laughing out loud. Khristo's reaction to the spider was nothing short of funny. He had screamed in terror and running around like a madman, banging his head on every tree he saw yelling, "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" And it wasn't 'til he knocked himself out silly that the spider decided, 'Time to go.' He got up slowly, his eyees still having the dizzy mark on them. He shook his head, clearing his senses to normal. "Ugh. Blasted demon spawn." Hinata giggled. Khristo smiled, _'She's cute when she laughs'_ But he quickly tried to trhink of something else. "Well, Hinata I think you've got the technique down. Why don't you try it now?" Hinata nodded and bowed. "Hai." And took her stance. Concentrating, letting out a deep sigh and then the strike, "Secret technique: Highwind Palm!" she yelled The force of the strike in the air pushed a tree 10 ft. Hinata was silent at first but then let out a big cheer. Khristo should've been happy but couldn't help but feel gloomy and depressed. Seeing his mood Hinata came up to him while he was muttering under his breath. "Khristo-kun? What is the matter?" Khristo sulked for two more minutes then replied, "It took me two years to master that technique." Hinata bowed her head "So Sorry!" But Khristo waved her off. "No need to be sorry. You're just that awesome I guess." Hinata blushed at the compliment. Khristo got up to his feet. "Well why don't we have the rest of the day off? You have been at it for so long. You deserve the rest" Hinata nodded and Khristo smiled at her warmly. Then he bound off towards the town square._'Man, I'm hungry. I should get something to eat.'_ And checked out various food stands. There was a Ramen stand that Khristo saw but shuddered at the memory of his last encounter with Ramen and continued on. He was about to give up hope on food. There was nothing he liked. Then he saw a light and salvation. Khristo had a stream of tears coming from both his eyes. "It's so beautiful." It was a bar-b-q stand that sold strawberry chicken and Pocky boxes. Rushing to it he sat down and ordered a plate of strawberry chicken and a box of Pocky. And the order was almost in his hands but was swiped right in front of him and gobbled all up by a tubby boy. Khristo sat there silently staring at his plate which had once been filled. The owner sighed. "Chouji, How many times have I told you not to steal other peoples food? Even if you are a Chuunin." Khristo was still staring at his plate, his knuckles white from griping the chopsticks tightly. A dark aura surrounded him. Chouji looked at his latest victim. Wondering why he was so quiet. He just decided he must be a pushover. "Hey you, order me another plate! Hahaha!"

"That's it…." Khristo muttered. His aura got darker and he grinned manically. "Kill..fat boy..kill…avenge food." Chouji hmphed, "What cha gonna do about it? I'm a ninja! So don't mess with me!" Faster than he could blink Khristo hit him in the gut with his fist, Chouji doubled over but Khristo didn't let him go down. Palm strike to the face, another to his chest, another to his face and then a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him flying through the wall. People screamed at the bloddy mess Chouji was. He was seriously screwed over. Khristo stood over him and grabbed him by the collar, and hissed to his face. "Touch my Pocky again and I **will** kill you." Chouji could only utter a gurgle as his whole body was broken and useless. Reality came back to Khristo, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside. "Yosh! Can I get another order?" The owner nodded furiously. He served it up and watched as the boy just ate in contentment. When he was finished, he took out his wallet. "How much for the meal?" The owner shook his head, "On the House buddy." Khristo smiled at this but noticed the hole he made. "Uhh can I at least pay for the wall?" the owner was about to say it was okay but a little help would be appreciated. "Sure, if you want." Khristo paid and bounded off. But as Khristo bounded off he accidentally bumped into someone. And they fell in a heap. Khristo looked up into blue eyes. And stayed like that until she screamed "Naruto, get off me!" and hit him on the head…hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Khristo muttered. And looked at his assailant. Blonde hair and blue eyes, and he gave his heart a kiss goodbye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura stomped through the town. All who saw her steered clear, giving her a wide berth. _'Damn that Sasuke! Why can't he leave well enough alone?'_

Flashback 

"Sakura, we need to talk." Sasuke stated cooly. Sakura really didn't want to talk to him right now but she knew the Uchiha wouldn't give up. "What Sasuke?" He frowned, "What? No Sasuke-kun? Listen ever since..that thing..you've been avoiding me. I've been trying to apologize but you either walk away or hide behind that pest."

"That's because I was scared of you then Sasuke! You never showed that kind of emotion before and…Khristo was there. I didn't know him but he still stood between you and me. I don't know why he did it, and I probably never will but when he held me, my fear disappeared. But my feelings for you didn't. But then they just disappeared as well, leaving me with nothing. I don't know what I feel! If anything !"

Sasuke stepped back, he wasn't expecting that kind of speech. _'She must've thought about this the whole time'_ But he stepped forward again, "Sakura…" and pulled her into his arms. Needless to say she was shocked. "Sakura..you may not understand why I do the things I do or why I act that way but I never meant to harm you. So please forgive me.' Sakura was silent for awhile. And she pushed herself out of his hug slowly and she laughed. Sasuke was in shock. '_what was she laughing at?_' She stopped laughing and sighed, "It's funny, I used to dream about bieng in your arms that way but now they just don't feel right to me. There's no warmth, just coldness." And she turned away and before she left she said to him, "I will forgive you someday Sasuke." Sasuke fumed outwardly. "Sakura!' he yelled to her back. "Don't walk away from me! Sakura!" She didn't listen. "Khristo! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

End Flashback 

Sakura sighed. She couldn't figure out why any of this was Khristo's fault. In fact all he did was help her. Was that so wrong? Sakura fumed more violently as she muttered, "Stupid flashback."

Review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I PWN Naruto! Muwhahaha! Ph33r the L33t!

….ok that's enough of that.

Sasuke: Man you are a dobe. Side's what's with Sakura in the story anyway? I'm too cool to be dissed like that yo.

Me: I'm the author and I decided I hated you a long time ago. That's why.

Sasuke: Hn. Whatever. –fangirls scream out his coolness-

Me: This is why I hate you…..anyway readers! There might be some of you who read this will wonder about Sakura's and Khristo'srelationship. Don't worry! You'll understand later on.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde said as she helped Khristo up. "It's okay I'm fine really." Khristo smacked the dust off his pants. "Nothing you need to be sorry for. It was my fault in the first place. Didn't look before I leapt." He said sheepishly. "Ok but I want to apologize for calling you Naruto." Khristo raised an eyebrow. "Ook, …why?"

"Well,…I really don't know why. I just said it. Though he is a dork." Khristo smirked. 'Maybe but I only just met him and know he has a good heart. And that's all that really matters." The blond appeared to think about this. "I guess you're right. But enough of that. Where'd a hottie like you come from?" Khristo blushed mentally at being called hottie. He didn't see that coming. "Out of town?" She giggled. Khristo just smirked. "You are soo cute! What's your name hottie?"

"Khristo" was all he could say as she was getting closer and closer to him. "Khristo, huh? I like it." She gave a grin to match Khristo's best. Needless to say Khristo was a little flustered. "Yamanaka Ino." She said. It was then Khristo decided to play back. "Ino huh? Well youre pretty cute yourself if I don't say so myself." Her eyes twinkled and before Khristo could react latched herself ontu his arm. "hey! What's going on?" She gazed at him lovingly, "You're mine." Khristo sweatdropped, this is what he gets for being coy. "Um could you let go? I kinda need it." She just pressed herself closer to him. Khristo sighed, "Ok whatever you want. But could you tell me where Kakashi-san is?" Ino just looked at him . "yay! Oh and Kakashi is just ahead of us, at some perverted bookstore." Khristo arched an eyebrow. "Why would Kakashi-san be at a pervert bookstore. That can't be the Hatake Kakashi I've heard so much about." She sighed, "Believe it buster. That's' him..right there!" And sure enough Khristo found Kakashi pressing his cheek against the glass and breathing all over it. Khristo could only shake his head in shame. "I've officialy lost all faith in my idol." And then he yelled out to Kakashi who stepped back and acted like he wasn't just doing something disturbing. "Kakashi!" he yelled again a he got closer. Kakashi looked at him and widened his one open eye. "Wow, you work fast Khristo." And smiled under his mask.

"That's not the point. Where the hell do you live?" Kakashi leaned in closer, "I know youre supposed to stay at my place but I can't let Tsunade find out where my precious Icha Icha collection is. I'll show you laterif you don't squeal." Khristo sighed deeply and nodded in agreement. Kakashi clapped his hands in a happy way but his face was just a blank stare. "Goody, I'll meet you later." He said monotoously and poofed away. Khristo just sighed, "This is just great, my idol is a pervert."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura was still fuming since Sasuke's talk with her. But she wasn't storming through the town like before she was actually just sitting down watching people pass by. And then she heard a voice that she knew all too well. Ino-pig. But what she heard didn't surprise her, "You're all mine. So deal with it." A loud sigh could be heard, even from her spot. "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?"

"Why of course! I almost forgot.thanks for reminding me."

"Hey! Don't do that! Were in public remember?" Sakura giggled. So like Ino to bug sasuke. Well at least she won't have anyone in her way. Sakura sighed. She almost missed the old days when she fought with Ino. Oh well those days were over for her. But something still bugged her. A vein in her head still bulged. _'But what could be bugging me this bad?'_

Her answer cam a few minutes later. Sakura jaw almost went through the ground. There was Ino but she wasn't clinging to Sasuke, no, she was clinging to Khristo! Surprisingly she wasn't as mad as she thought she was. Very annoyed but not raging murder mad. Though she couldn't sit there and let them continue. "INO-PIG!" she yelled. Ino looked for the voice she knew to be Sakuras. "Come on out forehead-girl!" Another raised eyebrow from Khristo. "Forehead-girl?" Ino ignored him and automatically found sakura who came out of the crowd, which had now thronged around the three. Ino/Sakura fights were a big entertainment around Konoha. Whispers went around quickly. "Who's that boy?" "Whatever happened to the Uchiha boy?" and many more. "Ino-pig! Hands off Khristo!"

"Never forehead-girl! He's mine!"

"No, he's not!"

"Ye, he is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ladies?"

"Stay outta this Khristo!" their heads getting big and both of them yelled at him. He never felt so small in his life and the girls continued their argument. Khristo scooted closer and closer to the crowd, hoping to escape. "Bad idea boy." One of them shook his head and muttered, Khristo wondered why he said that then understood the next second. "GET BACK HERE! NOW KHRISTO!" Jumping back to his place Khristo stood at attention. '_These girls are gonna be the death of me!'_

The girls then turned back to their argument, "Ino-pig! I heard your conversation ealier, what did you do to Khristo?" Ino stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said coyly. Sakura raged. "Tell me Ino-pig!"

"No, but whatever it was Khristo enjoyed it didn't you Khristo-kun?" A few members of the crowd gasped. "That poor bastard." Khristo didn't know what to say. "I..uh.umm.huh?" Sakura glared at him questioningly. "just don't say anything." Somebody behind him whispered. _'Well I have nothing to lose.'_ And said nothing. It went on like this for awhile. Sakura yelled in exhasperation. "Grah! Fine! I don't wanna know what a hussy like you does!" Ino smiled, she won this round but the battle was far from over. She grabbed Khristo again before he could move and snuggled up to him. He sighed. His ninja training never taught him how to get out of situations like these. Sakura's vein bulged and she stormed off. Pity the poor bastard who got in her way. "Don't you have anything else to do besides squish up next to me.?" He sighed and then regretted saying that since just earlier he asked the same and got a unexpected surprise. She smiled, "Why yes I do." Then her face appeared to pout. "But I have to leave you to do it. That is unles you want to come with me." Khristo breathed a mental sigh of relief. A way out! "Sorry, wish I could but I have to meet Kakashi-sama." She shrugged, "Your loss." Then smiled. "See you later khristo-kun" anf kissed him on the lips quickly and left. Leaving Khristo with a very red face and shocked expression. A few people laughed at his expression. Khristo regained his composure and bounded off quickly. Enjoying the cool wind on his hot face.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I got bored so I'm doing another chapter. Whoohoo! Sorry but I'm running on Skittles and Pepsi! Hey Gara want some?

Gaara: Keep that stuff away from me unless you want to die.

Me: Aww come on! What's so bad about it?

Gaara: Look what it's done to you…

Me: Theres nothing wrong with ..OH MY KAMI! Where are my eyebrows?

Gaara: See what I mean?

Me: Gaara……why are you holding a shaver in your hand?

Gaara: what shaver? I see no shaver. –shifty eyes-

Khristo slumped down ontu his makeshift bed. It's been a couple days since the day of his kiss. Ever since then he's been avoiding everybody. It was embarrassing! And the fact that people tease him about it doesn't help. Well he couldn't blame them. They were just teasing out o fun. He knew it but still, well it did feel good..Ack! what was he thinking! His body was tired from training all day and so his mind was able to take over. Kakashi came in. "Yo." He said monotonously and waved. Khristo gave a weak 'hey' and then became silent with his thoughts. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room looking for tomorrow's book. Kakashi frowned. All his books he's read 100 times each. Kakashi sighed but brightened up a second later. This was almost perfect timing. A new series of Icha Icha Paradise just came out and will be sold in 30 minutes but Kakashi had to meet the Hokage before that. He was in a tight situation. A light bulb appeared atop Kakashi's head as an idea came to his mind, which he promptly put in his pockets for later. Another light bulb, another idea but he was going to use this one now. Exiting his room and walking up to a dormant Khristo and smiling beneath the mask. Khristo noticed his gaze and could see his smile. This was not gonna be good.

_10 minutes later…._

A nervous Khristo stood outside an Icha Icha bookstore while walking back and forth. It would not bode well for him if he were accused of being a pervert. So he used a henge to disguise himself as the one who stole his Pocky. Khristo smiled at the memory of beating him senseless. That's what he gets for touching my Pocky. The light finally flickered on inside as the owner opened shop. Khristo, disguised as Chouji, came in right after the owner opened the door. Slightly tired the owner was a little irate, "Up so damn early. You people have no lives." Khristo had to agree with him but couldn't. He just wanted to get the books and get outta there. "New series of Icha Icha Paradise please." The owners eyebrows arched, "new series eh? I know nothing of no new series." Khristo fumed and dropped the henge. But the owner didn't seem that surprised. "Kakashi-sama sent me for nothing!" he started ranting but the owner stopped him. "Kakashi sent you? Ok then wait here while I get the order." Khristo was so confused. "Didn't he just-what?" The guy came back with a large stack of books. "Kakashi's my number one customer and he's had these on order since..well..since before they were released. I guess if Kakashi trusts you to get his books then I can trust you. But be careful, the hokage patrols these streets sometimes. And anyone she catches with a Icha Icha book is beaten up and the book burned." Khristo gulped '_Kakashi-sama sent me on a suicide mission!'_ "I'll keep that in mind." And was about to take the books when the owner stopped him. "What are you doing? You cant carry all these books at once and even if you could the Hokage will surely catch you."

"I'll take my chances, besides if Kakashi feels about his books as much as I do about my Pocky, and he loses them, everyone would die." The owner nodded. "Be careful now, all our lives depend on you." Khristo nodded and took ahold of the books. Surprisingly they weren't heavy at all! The owner just stared as Khristo bounded out the door and quickly vanished like a ninja. The owner shook his head. "That's one thing you don't see every day."

Khristo moved with all the energy he had. The books must be delivered safely. He ran through the alleys. Zigzagged and crisscrossed through the streets. He thought he was going to make it but he was stopped by the one thing he thought wasn't going to happen… "Bark!" a stray dog stood guard inside a cramped alley. Khristo wouldve either jumped over it or around it but there was no room. Khristo turned back and tried another alley but the dog was there too! And no matter where he went the dog followed, blocking his path. _Argh! Ok! That's it! This means drastic measures!'_ and used the highwind palm technique with one hand. Knocking the dog senseless. "Sorry!" he told its unconscious body, "But lives are at stake here, even yours." And bounded off to Kakashi's house. Khristo was able to sigh in relief once he was in and had set the books down gently. Khristo relaxed for a bit before noticing something…Kakashi-sama's place was a dump! Everything was laid everywhere carelessly, the only thing clean and organized was is book collection! Khristo breathed a sigh of defeat and rolled up his sleeves. '_Might as well get started.'_

Pretty soon the place looked clean and normal when Khristo decided to stop. Still having some energy he went to the fridge and started making tea. And sure enough Kakashi barged in the door then, surprising Khristo so much that he started choking on his tea. Ignoring his near-death roommate he yelled for his books. Miraculously surviving, Khristo managed to point in their general direction. Though there was no reason to because a big stack of books is kinda hard to miss. Kakashi felt like a boy in the girl's showers and welcomed to join in. Giggling like a maniac he opened the bag and started reading the one he was on. Khristo finished the rest of his tea in silence except for the usual perverted chuckle every now and then. Khristo just stared at the one he had called his eternal idol. All his life he wanted to be as strong as him and trained himself to sleep every day. With the dream of meeting his idol and now that he met him…all his views were shattered. No wonder everyone laughed at him in the academy when everyone was asked who their idol was. It was usually the Raizekage or one of the seven swordsmen but for Khristo it was Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja. They laughed at him and now he knows why. Khristo sighed deeply. This was loud enough to disturb kakashi's reading. "What?"

"N-nothing! Just wondering why you're like this and why those books are so good. It's just all perverted."

There was silence, as Kakashi seemed to think about it. "I'm like this because I am and these books are just that good." Was all he said and went back to his reading. Khristo didn't like the answer he got so he stormed off, knocking over a picture frame at the same time. It hit the ground and all time seemed to stand still. Khristo turned around at the noise and Kakashi picked up the picture, checked for cracks or dents and finding there were none, set it in it's place gently while gazing at it fondly. Then turned a glare at Khristo who was just wondering what was going on with the picture. "Be mad at me all you want, I don't care but don't break other people's valued things." He said coldly. His eye seemed to blast right through him. Finally he turned back to his book and noticed a page was bent. There were mutterings of "My precious! I'm so sorry!". Khristo payed this no need and went to get a closer look at the picture. There was a tall blond man, grinning like a fool with his students standing in front of him. A younger Kakashi with two others. Khristo couldn't understand why this picture meant so much. "Kakashi-sama, who are these people with you?" A silence fell after the question. Kakashi placed his spot with a bookmark and snapped it shut. Still staring where the book once was, "My sensei and my team."

"When's the last time you saw them?" Khristo asked intrigued. Kakashi was silent once more. "For far too long."

"Well? Why don't you go see them?" a silence, "I do..every day..at their graves."

"Oh….." Khristo was silent as well. He finally figured Kakashi-sama out. He just was alone in the world, his precious people all gone. Left with nothing, he used his perverted-ness to mask who he really was. "I didn't mean to knock it over." Kakashi sighed. "I know, I know." There was a long silence after that. Then khristo did the unthinkable. He grabbed vol. 1 of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi picked up and opened his own volume. "Someone's finally coming out of the closet. You pervert, you.' Khristo glared at Kakashi, "Shut up! I'm just trying to see what makes these so darn good to you." Kakashi laughed, "Riiight. Sure you are." Khristo placed the book in front of his view of Kakashi. "You're not here. You're not talking."

Kakashi smirked. '_Ahh corruption'_

They had to close their books a little later. Time for a new day. Khristo complained, "Aww, but it was just getting to the good part!" Kakashi smirked underneath the mask. Khristo realized what he said and just grumbled and went to get changed. Kakashi yelled to his retreating back, "I'll wait here for you."

"Why?"

"Tsunade wants you to team up with my team today for a mission."

"Okay whatever" 30 minutes later kakashi was tired of waiting. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry! Grah…stupid headband..how does he get this to work?" Needless to say Kakashi was wondering what the hell he was doing. So Kakashi went to where Khristo was and laughed. There was Khristo, in his usual attire but trying to get kakashi's headband style on right and failing miserably. It kept falling off. Khristo growled. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Kakashi was still chuckling as he expertly tightened Khritso's own headband to cover his eye. Just like his. "Ok there you are but whats with this?"

Khristo looked away and mumbled something. Kakashi dismissed it. Kakashi didn't know why but he didn't mind letting the boy take after him. "Just don't color and style your hair like mine." Khristo looked up at him. "Why?"

"You'll see soon enough." He sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi and Khristo finally came to their destination. Having to take the long route because a black cat crossed their path. Apparently Kakashi had a fetish over black cat superstitions. They were greeted warmly..not. Two loud voices ripped the air, "You're late!" Khristo covered his ears, "Ow! Make the ringing stop!" Kakashi just casually took out his earplugs, "Told you to put your plugs on. Next time you'll listen correct?"

"Ow! Yes Kakashi-sama." Khristo whimpered. "Why are you late this time?" a blond yelled which could only be Naruto. "And who the hell is that with you?" Kakashi tried to calm the blond down as Khristo looked at the other two and almost fainted. Sakura and the Uchiha. Khristo sweatdropped, This was not going to go well. Sakura came up to Khristo eyebrows raised, "Khristo? Why are you wearing your headband like Kakashi?"

"Long story." She just shook her head. "Never mind I don't wanna know. But how was your date with Ino?"

"What date?"

"The one from 2 days ago." Khristo shrugged. "That wasn't a date. We just met and she just latched onto me after that." Sakura nodded, she knew Ino well enough to know he was telling the truth. "Okay but what are you doing here?" Khristo closed his eyes. As if thinking. And after awhile of no answer she wondered what would make him think so long. Kakashi just came up and smacked him upside the head, "Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Khristo turned to Sakura, "Sorry didn't get any sleep, I'm running on fumes right now. What were we talking about?" Sakura asked him again. "Oh! I really don't know. Something about a mission you needed my help with." Sakura wondered what mission could they possibly need help with. Kakashi cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Ok our mission today is to gather special materials in Cloud country. These materials will be important in medical research for something that will revolutionize medicine."

"Revolutionize medicine? Really?" Khristo asked. "No but I like to think everything is getting revolutionized these days." They sweatdropped. "But why him?" Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at Khristo. Khristo saw this and just sighed. _'Well can't win em' all.'_ "Well seeing as he comes from Cloud country he could help us with certain things while were out there. He's greatly respected there. The people praise him highly." Hearing this everyone turned to Khristo. "Don't know what youre talking about. ..wait how'd you know I was from Cloud?"

"Your headband." Khristo sweat dropped. "Yeah that'll be it." Kakashi smirked. "Come now, you have to help 'Tiger of the Wind'." He said aloud and leaned close to Khristo, "Or ill tell everyone you read Icha Icha Paradise." Khristo turned blue. "I hate you so much right now." He hissed and they separated. Sighing Khristo spoke, "Ok I may know a passage thatll get us there in half the time that it would take if you took the main road, but there is a problem."

"Whats that?" Naruto asked. Khristo rubbed his forehead, "It's located in the desert."

Review! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Yosh! Hello again everybody! Just got back from my friends. I played Xenosaga for like forever but I got all sleepy. Soo tired. Anyway it seems I need to answer a few reviews.

**Spellsword666**: Yeah, Zabuza's a Jounin. But what brought that up? My character is not a Mary sue. If it bothers people too much then I'll make the move a little less powerful. Besides, Khristo really only knows the highwind palm and another secret technique plus some wind Justus. But he mainly trains his taijutsu. And Pocky are packed wafer sticks covered in a assortment of flavors ranging from chocolate, strawberry, etc. I'm surprised you never heard of them. 0

Now that that's outta the way, on with the story!

Oh and before I forget, Disclaimer!

"It's too hot!" Naruto whined as the four walked through the village of Sand. It had been less than a days journey as they had been running non-stop and frankly they were tired. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke snapped. He wasn't in too much a good mood with Khristo in the group and plus the sun. didn't help much. "You shut it Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. Khristo sighed ahead of them, these two were really giving him a headache. Thankfully Sakura was there to break them up. –whap-whap- Sasuke and Naruto both now had bumps on their heads and sulked. "Kakashi-sama," Khristo said as he walked closer to the Jounin. "The team is tired. We should find some lodgings before dark." Kakashi nodded. And turned to the rest of the group. "Me and Khristo will go find some lodgings. You three try to stay out of trouble. Were not completely at peace with Sand." And with that he poofed away and Khristo bounded away, following him. The trhree remaining looked at each other. 'What were they supposed to do now?' Their answer was soon answered. "Sakura-chan!" and in a flash in bounded Rock Lee. "Fate has brought us together again! Even when were so far apart we still find each other! It must be love!" Lee yelled with shines in his eyes. Sakura beat Lee senseless with a vien in her forehead. She stopped a few minutes later. A weak hand reached to the sky, But Lee just jumped up with renewed energy but quickly got at least a little sociable. "What brings you three here?" Sasuke just glared in annoyance. He did not like this guy one bit. "We could ask you the same." Lee however was unaffected. "We're on a mission with Gai-sensei!" and with that remark two other ninjas came up next to Lee. Neiji and Tenten. It was almost like a standoff as the two teams stared at each other. Tenten coughed breaking the silence. "You on a mission as well?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah but were trying to find lodgings for tonight." Lee exclaimed, "The same! Is this some strange twist of fate? Bringing two loves together.." Lee lost sense of reality then..too lost in his own dreamland. Which Sakura brought him back to. "Snap out of it Fuzzy-brows!" Neiji just twitched his eyebrow. He hated this team, he hated this team…Two figures fazed into view near the group. "All of the lodgings are unavailable at this time. Seems we're not welcomed warmly here." Kakashi said in his usual monotone. Khristo sighed, "Seems so." Lee immediately notices the stranger. "Ah! Who might this be?" Khristo is not listening whatsoever to anyone and starts talking to himself. "Can't believe this is happening to me. Damn it Kakashi-sama. Damn you. Argh! Too hot for this headband." Kakashi sweatdropped. "I can hear you." Khristo mumbled something and took off his head band, revealing both his soft blue eyes. Tenten squealed and rushed right over to him. And just looked right at his face, her own eyes shining with fascination. Needless to say Khristo felt on the spotlight and looked down or anywhere but at anyone. "Tenten?" Lee came up and waved his hand in her face but no reaction. "Tenten…Neiji is getting naked." Lee received a severe thrashing after that comment. Tenten only muttered, "Neiji who?" After getting up from his beating Lee came up to the stranger himself, "Oho! You are quite the ladies man like me and Gai-sensei!" everyone except Khristo sweatdrops. "Hmm?" Khristo seemed to come out of his own world and raised an eyebrow to the weird kid in front of him. "Ah! A response so 'hip' that comes from you! And only one so hip as yourself can be called my rival! We will have a rivalry to rival the rivalry of Kakashi and Gai-sensei.!" Khristo was severely confused and couldn't speak. "You don't reject? Then as of now we are eternal rivals!" Fire erupted in Lee's eyes. "Perhaps we should have a match now my rival?" and took a stance. A fist came from nowhere and hit Lee away. "Lee! What did I say about fighting here?" Lee got on his knees, "I'm so sorry Gai-sensei! Forgive me!" A built man with the same bowl-cut and weird eyebrows appeared. "It's okay Lee. Your youthfullness cannot be contained for so long. I should have known better. It's my fault." Streams of tears come from both the ninjas eyes. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Khristo just stared in horror at the travesty of manhood that was being committed right in front of his eyes. He then looked at Kakashi, "What the hell?" Kakashi sighed. "I used to think the same every time they did that but you'll get used to it." Khristo stared again. "I don't know about that. I'm kinda creeped out."

"Yeah, that feeling will never go away." Gai and Lee separated and Gai noticed his rival. "Ah! Kakashi! We meet again! The score is still 50 even. But it will be broken and you will be beaten!" Kakashi just stared off into space. "Ah hip as ever Kakashi!" then he notices the boy next to him, "Ah, who is this Kakashi? Another student?" Khristo was putting on his new mask and Kakashi-style headband to try and avoid the stares from Tenten. "Ah! He looks like you! Kakashi…you have a…?…" Kakashi nodded. "his decision. And?" Khristo ran up to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sama, I have to go now or she'll kill me for bieng late." Kakashi nodded and smirked, "Don't stay up too late." Khristo blushed then shook his head, "Whatever." And walked off, Lee and Neiji having to hold back Tenten. Sakura marched angrily to Kakashi, "What did he mean by 'shell kill me if I'm late'?" Kakashi laid back on the wall, "Long or short version?"

"Long" Kakashi put his hand to his chin. "Hmm. Sorry can't remember." And a few minutes of "teaCHER-throttling" (now in a gamestore near you!) Kakashi explained, "Couldn't find a place to stay but someone came up to us and offered a place to stay in exchange for something. A date with Khristo. Funny thing too, you all know this girl. Her name escapes me though."

"And you let him go through with it?"

"Actually I ordered him to do it but his sacrifice will be honored."

"Kakashi!" two angry girls beat him near to death. Naruto pouted in the back, _'This guy is starting to get on my nerves. I don't see why the girls are going weird over him. I could beat him.'_ Neiji just smirked. '_At least it's him and not me. Poor bastard.'_ Sasuke fumed, _'Dammit Khristo! Sakura is mine! You will not take her away from me.' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"Kyaaah! You're here!" a voice cried and Khristo was glomped from nowhere. "Temari-chan! I cant…breathe!" he choked. She let him go but snatched him and snuggled close. Khristo sighed and Temari looked up at him, "Aww come on! Drop the act! Were alone now. We havent seen each other in forever!" Khristo smirked, "I know but the act is starting to grow on me." Temari frowned, "Just don't do it when were alone ." He smiled at her, "Don't worry…I will."

"Good…hey wait!" Khristo laughed and avoided her playful hits. She threw a kick and khristo appeared right behind her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. "No fair Khristo-kun!" she said but smiled and held his hands close to her. "I really did miss you, y'know." Khristo was silent, "As did I but you know what I had to do."

"I know but…", she turned around in his grasp to face him, "I don't want you to change."

"That's what I'm training for. But enough of that let's just enjoy the little time we have together for now." She nodded and smiled. "Now..let's continue where we left off." She said in a seductive voice..

Khristo grinned, "Let's."

Everyone was shocked to find out that the place they were staying at was at Gaaras! Needless to say, he was about to kill them but knew they were coming. The urge to kill these annoying pests rose every minute. Especially the one with giant eyebrows. Who kept talking about 'youthfulness'. Gaara was about to give Lee a Desert Funeral when they heard the door unlock. Kakashi signaled everyone to be ninja silent as ninjas. Though some had to cover Naruto's mouth with lots and lots of duct tape. And they listened..

"You really worked a number on me."

"You didn't do too bad yourself." Everyone's mind rushed to the wrong conclusion. Kakashi almost giggled pervertedly. The girls were about to kill someone. The boys blushed a deep crimson and Gaara was going to kill everyone just for being there.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Oh you know, I've played myself a few times to see how it worked."

"You have to teach me sometime."

"Silly, you watched my every move. You know how to do it. You just never saw it coming."

The two entered the kitchen still talking, "Ok so you set the bishops near the corner edges and move the rooks to the side and…" Khristo finally notices who else is in the kitchen. "What are you all doing in the kitchen?" Kakashi smiled under the mask, "So what did you do?" Khristo sighed. "Lost at chess."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised but you couldn't see it if it did, "Chess?"

"Yeah, she really good. You should play her sometime…why is everyone's face red?"

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't update my daily twice a day but I started reading some fanfiction and well..you know what happened.

**Spellsword666:** Strange, I don't remember typing that..oh well. Nice job on catching that though.

And comeon even you have to admit that Chouji is a pushover. Besides maybe you are what you said..maybe you arent. It's not for me to decide. I'm just glad for the comments. But if you have any ideas on how I should display my OC then plz email me. But isn't the male name for a Mary Sue bobby Joe? Or am I just sugar-high? Anyway at least my char doesn't like have a demon sealed with in him like most OC's right? Oh well, Khristo not really the "perfect guy" He cant help it that he's got good features. But whatever let's get on with the story neh?

Disclaimer! For everyone who thinks I own naruto. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

Anyway don't be confused on pairings. You'll see soon enough. I have it all planned out, just explaining things on the way. Kami, I feel like a backseat reader. Heh. You know like driver but in…nevermind. Just read.

-blank- action

"blank" spoken word

'blank' thoughts

The rest of that night, Khristo stayed in his room. Kakashi had explained what they heard. And frankly, it was embarrassing. Temari got the same explanation but she just blushed. There was a knock. "Come in." Khristo said as he laid on his bed. Sakura poked her head through, "Khristo-kun? Can I come in?"

"Already said you could" Sakura came in and sat near him on the edge of the bed. "How's it going?" He sighed. "Fine. But what do you need to talk about?" She wouldn't have come in had she not needed something. Sakura mentally berated herself. He saw right through her. "Nothing! I..was just wanting to talk. But if you think I just wanted something then I'm outta here." Khristo smiled as she got up angrily. "Hey, get back here Pinky." And tried to stop her with his arm which he flung carelessly. However she moved faster than him and he ended up smacking her –cough- lower back region. Well at least she stopped but he got a couple hits to the head for that and for calling her Pinky. But she sat back down with a huff. "Talk" was all he said. Sakura was silent for a minute before she started talking. "When we first met I didn't know a thing about you. No name, nothing. Just a face. But you helped me when I thought I was going to break. And covered any trace of my tears in front of everybody. And held me in a warm embrace. I felt..safe and warm. But then you disappeared and here I am left trying to figure you out. Not only that but my emotions as well. Tell me why do I feel this way?" Khristo let this all sink in. He wasn't expecting this. But then again he should have. He couldn't deal with this right now. "I don't know. I just did things and they took up a lot of time.. That may be why."

"Then why are you still avoiding me? Even when were this close." She hung her head. "I don't know."

She shook her head. " 'I don't know'? That's all you can say? What is your problem?" with that Sakura got up. "Sakura wait!" She turned and glared. "Why? When the only answer I'll ever get is 'I don't know'." Khristo's eyes pierced her. "You want an answer? Fine! I can't get involved okay! Theres something I have to do! And ..if I do this then I will change and not for the better! But its for my family! And it doesn't concern you!" his eyes still piercing her. But she just glared back at him.

"It doesn't matter if its for your family! Are they helping you through this? No they're not but were here! I'm here!" Sakura yelled. Khristo seemed to falter but rage burned in his eyes. "Never talk about my family again! You don't know them! And I don't need your help or anyone else's!" Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. "Fine you won't get it. " And she ran out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Khristo stood there still staring at the door and then threw himself onto his bed. _'Women!'_

Meanwhile everyone downstairs had heard the conversation and then saw Sakura past the kitchen to her room. Lee got up but was stopped by Gai. "No Lee leave it alone. Its best not to get involved." But Lee did the unthinkable. "Sorry Gai-sensei but this is something I must do."

"Fine. But you will receive your punishment later." Lee nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on Khristo's door and entered. Lee looked and found Khristo by the window with one foot outside. "Leaving are we?" Without even looking who the voice came from took his foot back in. "Foot wanted some fresh air." Lee was silent. "Now's not the time for such hip responses. Now's the time for me to see if your truly worthy of being my rival." Khristo nodded, "Glad you asked, I could use a little stress reliever right now." But lets go somewhere where we wont harm anything." Lee nodded and they both jumped through the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Morning came early and woke Sakura up with its already harsh rays. She got up grumpily and went to freshen up in the bathroom. (or whatever it is you girls do so early in the morning.) She noticed her eyes were red from crying last night. She tried rubbing them but they stung a little still. _'That baka Khristo. If only he knew what I felt.''_Putting all thoughts of Khristo away she went downstairs. And was greeted warmly by Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Good morning!" She waved hello. She wasn't in the mood for words right now. "Join me for some Ramen?" Sakura sweatdropped, '_Does that boy ever eat anything else?' _ She ignored him and waited with the rest of the team. They all sat in silence. Gaara actually didn't feel like strangling someone. Something about everyone not saying a word he liked. But that bliss was soon to end. The door was kicked open loudly as was the voice that rang out, "Honey! I'm home!" A boy wearing purple facepaint and a black outfit came into the kitchen, "What? No breakfast?"

"Shut-it Kankuro!" Temari snubbed at the boy. "Don't hate." And smiled. Which was kinda creepy with the facepaint on. "Oh and by the way, would the two young boys collapsed outside the door belong to anyone? I couldn't find a collar or anything." Kakashi and Gai both nodded to each other and went outside the door and came back with a unconscious Lee and Khristo. One in each hand. Kankuro smiles and laughs. "Hey, I want a mini-me too." Sand comes from nowhere and creates a hand that cstarts to strangle the boy. "You never learn Kankuro."says Gaara as he uses his sand to throw Kankuro around. Kakashi waves, "Yo, appreciation for the night. But we must be going. We do have a mission to complete." Temari nods and bows. "Come again!" Gaara drops Kankuro, "What?" Gai gathers his students. "Us as well."Kakashi throws Khristo onto his shoulder. "Lets get going." Team 7 nods and they run off. About 5 minutes later, the corpse awakens, "Sand, sand, sand and more sand. Is this a dream? No it isn't because if it was id be in a nice hot bathhouse full of…." and kept going on. Which Kakashi heard and giggled at parts. '_This boy is funny when he's dazed and confused.'_"Ok now can I get down?" Kakashi set him down. And the run continued.

They finally came to a strange rock formation. It was kinda shaped like someone had broken the middle half of a circle from top to mid and stopped there. Khristo and Naruto started looking for a lever or switch whil Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura watched. Khristo started getting angry, "Stupid Lever! Show yourself! Coward!" Kakashi sweatdropped, he didn't know what was going on but khristo sure was acting strange today. Sasuk just 'hn's, "Your not gonna find it dobes." And leans against the door, which moves and Sasuke falls in. "That's what ya get for calling people names! Haha!" Naruto and Khristo yell at the same time. They stare at each other realizing they said the same thing. "Hey we said the same thing!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Youre getting on my nerves!" Glares at each other, "I'll get you for that." Kakashi walks in after Sasuke, "Hey don't leave me with these two." Naruto runs after Kakashi, "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Sakura walks in next but slips and falls….only to be caught by Khristo. "You okay?" he asks her. She nods and remembers shes still mad at him. Pushes off Khristo and walks off agrily. Khristo sighs. '_Guess shes still mad at me…I don't blame her, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Dammit, that was stupid.'_ Khristo walks fast to catch up. '_I should apologize'_

If reviews were money id be one greedy bastard. So Review! Or give me $5, either works for me.


End file.
